Truth Be Johnny
Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny Johnny Test - Season 2 Episode 4 - Johnny Mint Chip and Truth Be Johnny this episode is released. Awaken Quote *Johnny Test: (scream) *Johnny's Dad: It's saturday son. It's really the remember. No you not wrong (Nound Fot) Saving Lulu Quote *(Sometimes watermelons eating marko, mousse, domon, ron, dana, miru, icarus, ichinose, freddy, higure, zhang he, waiter gus put in table on watermelons) *Bling-Bling: So you think are muckley. *Johnny Test: Oh no, Bling-Bling. That warn before of this only stink is right stuff, Something went wrong about that too! *Bling-Bling: No, You, Not Wrong! I'm not doc in there. But, Success here. *Johnny Test: Very Funny! Big talk freak out without deceased and with resurrection! *Bling-Bling: I just well I found out how you really you! This return to dust not a my well! *Johnny Test: Oh, Yeah! What with you gonna leave me a skink! *Bling-Bling: Take cut down! *Johnny Test: Lick Me! (bling-bling hold watermelon at johnny and johnny hold watermelon at bling-bling) *Lulu De Morcerf: Ah! (marko, reese, domon, ron, dana, xiao qiao, icarus, ichinose, freddy, higure, mitzi's gasp seen lulu, lulu's angry) *Johnny Test: Well, Now you really dosen't bling-bling gruntz! *Bling-Bling: Why! Why! *Johnny Test: You think this Lulu got the mad her too but you say! (throw watermelon at Bling Bling) *Bling-Bling: Me! What about you test! (throw watermelon start, johnny runs up, because johnny hitting by watermelon) *Johnny Test: I love that too! *Bling-Bling: So it not! (johnny throw fish at bling-bling, bling-bling pick up johnny, johnny in watermelon like a hair-cleaner, johnny use tomato sauce hose seen Tito, johnny shoot tomato sauce at bling-bling) I'll be right back! (bling-bling buys gigantic lime pie, bling-bling and penguin waiters hold up gigantic lime pie, johnny seen bling-bling and penguin waiters hold up gigantic pie, johnny scream, run away, and johnny splat by gigantic lime pie) *Johnny Test: Flame how but I will! (johnny buys birthday cake, johnny see bling-bling, cowardly bling-bling, johnny hold bomb like a angry face, bomb like a angry face and susan & bling-bling picture on birthday cake) Happy Birthday too you, Too you. *Bling-Bling: That's not my birthday. *Johnny Test: Really Susan Test. I call that do me. (johnny run away) *Bling-Bling: Mommy. (explode cake, bling-bling burnt, johnny under table) Feeling putty say under that cable! I will! (bling-bling use cable and call air strike, marko, mousse, domon, ron, dana, miru, icarus, ichinose, freddy, higure, zhang he look at airplane, air strikes falling in marko, mousse, domon, ron, dana, miru, icarus, ichinose, freddy, higure, zhang he, johnny, he hide in table, explode starts up, marko, mousse, domon, ron, dana, miru, icarus, ichinose, freddy, higure, zhang he, johnny, lulu burnt like black) *Lulu De Morcerf: (bling-bling and johnny is fighting) Stop It! Trivia *This never died and death in cartoon, live series, animated adventure and This Human Resurrection, rebirth and alive restart of age. *In Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny is reused. *Bling-Bling Boy say about 404 Not Found *If you error site is We're sorry. Based on the information you have submitted to us, you are ineligible to register on Photobucket. Johnny Test says "We're Sorry" Screen Shot Image:Bomb_on_cake_in_Truth_Be_Johnny.png|Bomb on cake in Truth Be Johnny Category:Johnny Test Episode Category:Season 2 Category:New Season 2